bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku Inuri
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday August 16th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 6'4" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 187lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type O- - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Squad 9/Seireitei - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position 3rd Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division 9th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Division Squad 6 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Squad 9 Barracks - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Meruto (Melt) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Shikai Youkou no Jixyagaa - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bankai Not yet achieved - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon A katana - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Health 1500 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Attack 50 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Defense 30 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiatsu 80 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 70 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Speed 50 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Zanjutsu/Arma 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda/Corpus 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hohō/Celero 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Cero/Kido/Lux 13 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Perks Juggernaut Charge - }} |- |- |} Suzaku is currently the 3'rd seat of Squad 9 under Captain Hayato. After a tragic accident outside of the Rukon, he was held captive for many years and lost his memory. He has since gained it back and finds himself serving the Gotei 13 once again. Physical Appearance Standing at 6'4" and weighing in at 187 lbs, Suzaku is tall and slender, but toned. His hair is a deep black and is kept in a pony-tail that falls about 6 inches past his shoulders. His eyes are a foggy-grey, but with streks of green running through them, suggesting that they weren't always grey. His left hand his missing his middle and pinky finger, which were cut off many years ago by former Lord of Las Noches, Ulquiorra Schiffer. History Roughly 350 years ago, Suzaku joined the Shin-o Academy in hopes of becoming a soldier in the Gotei 13. While at the academy, he excelled in Kido and was above average in swordplay. He had no taste for hakudo, however, calling it 'brutish and unrefined.' During his schooling, he was under the tutelage of Rishoka Kuchiki, then-director of the Academy. However, the day before Suzaku's graduation, a tragedy had befallen the Kuchiki clan, as Rishoka's father was slain by a powerful Vasto Lorde, Arjuna Moncada. The following day, Rishoka was promoted to Captain of Squad 6 to replace his deceased father, and he took Suzaku into his squad as his 4'th seat. Over the next few decades, Captain Kuchiki spent a great deal of his time and energy trying to track down the hollow who killed his father, but to no avail. During this time, Suzaku trained vigorously and eventually ascended to lieutenant. 5 years later, Suzaku is leading his squad in training exercises while his Captain attended a meeting. Upon his Captain's return, he is given news that Arjuna has been located outside of the far end of the Rukongai, and that he and Suzaku had been instructed to terminate it. Upon arrival at the Forest of Memories, they find the woods in ruin. Trees shattered and burnt as if hit by lightning, and a strong reiatsu was pouring from the open paths. They walk deep into the forest and find Arjuna feeding from the Well of Souls. Arjuna sensed their presence and began his onslaught. The battles was short, as Arjuna quickly overpowered the Captain with a cheap move, leaving Suzaku to protect his unconcious Captain, however, Suzaku was no match for Arjuna, even after firing off several high-level Kido, Arjuna delivered a right-nasty punch to his midsection and incapacitated him. Using their time alone, Arjuna taunted the Captain, retold the story of how he easily kill Rishoka's father, before finishing off his son as well. He forced his tail into the mouth of the barely-conscious captain and unleashed a cero, killing him instantly. Arjuna then collected Suzaku to be taken back as prisoner in Hueco Mundo. There he was kept, for a century in the deep dungeons of Las Noches. The entire time there he was tortured and interrogated by Ulquiorra and his lackeys, however Suzaku remained quiet in honor of his former Captain. After years of fruitless attempts by Ulquiorra to get Suzaku to divulge secrets of the Gotei 13, he released him, but not without a parting gift. Just before he was released into the Rukon, Ulquiorra fired a thin cero directly through the side of Suzaku's head, completely shadowing his memory. He awoke several years later in the far end of the South Rukon wearing nothing and his zanpakuto at his side. Upon his return, he was greeted by many Shinigami, including the Captain Commander. Kiyoshi-soutaichou took Suzaku to the Hall of Records and there he was able to find Suzaku's name connected to his zanpakuto. Suzaku then sought the psychiatric help of Squad 13, with his evaluation overseen by Rukia Kuchiki. When conventional methods proved unfruitful, he turned to then-Squad 1 lieutenant, Lorcian Kobayashi, for a flashback-inducing drug that revealed his past. Inner World Suzaku's inner world is that of an old jungle. One that has been entirely untouched by outside influences. The trees grow tall and the canopy is an intricate mesh of branches, leaves, and vines. There is very little light, beyond what Suzaku is able to manifest for himself. It is here where Suzaku spent the majority of his time while in captivity, even without being able to meditate in the normal position. This is what makes his connection unique, as he can enter his inner world at any time, even if his zanpakuto isn't in the immediate vacinity. In this plane, Jixyagaa takes the form of a large, metal Jeguar. He has no fur, and is instead covered in liquid steel. It is constantly shifting and swirls around his form hypnotically. Each step he takes leaves a pawprint of molten steel and his tail drips. Jixyagaa is a perfect compliment to Suzaku's pragmatic personality. He is calm, patient, and often has insight that Suzaku does not. Jixyagaa is a master hunter and prefers to observe from afar, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. This sentiment is reflected in Suzaku's fighting style as well. Powers and Abilities Proficient Swordsmanship: While certainly not the best, Suzaku has proven himself proficient with a blade. Kido Expert: '''If it weren't for his close connection with his zanpakuto, Suzaku would probably be more suited for the Kido Corps. He has always had a knack for all types of kido and continues to improve at an impressive rate. '''Shunpo: '''Suzaku has shown acceptable understand of shunpo and its applications. '''Expert Tactician: '''Given the unique nature of his zanpakuto, he is constantly forced to think outside of the box. He prefers to fight from afar, allowing his kido and zanpakuto to dole out damage. Zanpakuto His Zanpakuto is named Youkou no Jixyagaa (Jaguar of Molten Steel). Sealed, it is a normal katan with a six-sided tsuba (think Rupees from Zelda) and a hilt wrapped in green cloth. The tsuba has two Jaguars pouncing after one another. He shares a very deep connection with his Zanpakuto, as during his capture, it served as his only companion. He usually refers to him as Jixyagaa for short. '''Shikai: His Katana melts completely into a pool of purple liquid. He can control this purple liquid and does so by creating up to 3 basketball sized orbs. He can move each one independently, but with a catch, he must keep eye contact (Therefor, the fewer orbs, the easier they are to control. If he uses all three, they tend to move in a pack). If he were to lose eye contact with any one of the orbs, it would simply fall out of midair and sit on the ground until he can see it again. At his command, he can also change the shape of these orbs and make them solid. It is worth noting that while solid, they take on the form of steel and all its properties (weight, density, etc.) Offensively, he tends to turn them into large spikes to impale his victims. Defensively, he may flatten them out to make a shield or attach them to an opponents limbs to immobilize them. Turning the orbs solid drains his reiatsu, while their liquid form is much more passive. Bankai: ''Not yet achieved.'' Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive